Flaming Roses
by BlackRosary
Summary: Sometimes ignorance is bliss but Natsu has always been one to take on his problems head on. Unfortunately his inexperience has left him taking the advice of some very questionable people. The course of true love does not run smooth in this 100-word vignetted tale.
1. Good Day

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**WTF: **In case you have never come across a story of this kind it is like a regular story but told in 100 word vignettes. I have been reading a very good one by forthright called Lord Charming which I greatly enjoy so I wanted to try my hand at it. So yes every chapter will be 100 word and it is harder then you think. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 1**

**Good Day**

Gray was in a decidedly good mood as he entered the Fairy Tail guild hall. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and he had only lost half the clothes he left the house with on the walk here.

Overall a good day to be certain.

Glancing around Grey noted that the guild was largely empty, not strange for early morning. The guild would fill up within a few hours. Behind the bar Mira was cleaning some glasses while chatting with Alzack.

In the far corner Gray noticed some very familiar pink hair.

Things kept getting better and better.


	2. Blank Slate

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 2**

**Blank Slate**

Gray marched over and planted himself firmly behind Natsu.

"Hey Flamebrain, I see you managed to drag your sorry ass outta bed this morning. What's the occasion?"

Natsu didn't respond. In fact he didn't even blink, staring blankly at the wall instead.

"Yo stupid I'm talking to you." Gray tried again.

Still noting.

"He's been like this for days," cried Happy.

The feline had been hovering nervously around Natsu's head, finally settling on a table.

"Hey Natsu," Gray nudged his friend, "wake up man, you're freaking me out."

Finally Natsu blinked and turned slowly.

"Gray? When did you get here?"


	3. Space Case

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 3**

**Space Case**

"I've been here for a while," Gray snapped irritably, "did you finally get so stupid that your brain started to shut down?"

Gray waited for a comeback but none came.

Natsu was again staring blankly at the wall, his face tense in concentration.

"Seriously?"

Gray smacked Natsu behind the head, causing it to ricochet of the tabletop.

"What the hell was that for?" Natsu roared. "Are you looking for a fight or something?"

"Maybe later," Gray smirked, "but now that I have your attention you can explain why you're more of a space-case than usual."

Natsu sighed.

"I'm not sure."


	4. Missing Limb

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 4**

**Missing Limb**

Natsu sprawled across the table and put his head down.

"I don't feel sick. I just keep getting distracted and stuff."

"And this has been going on for a while?" Gray pressed.

"Only the past couple days."

Gray thought hard. He was no doctor but he'd once read a book about a doctor.

"Did anything different happen around that time? Did you eat anything weird or something?"

Natsu shook his head.

"Lucy left on a mission a couple of days ago." Happy added helpfully. "She said it would be really boring for us but it paid enough for her rent."


	5. Kind Cruelty

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 5**

**Kind Cruelty**

"Really?" Gray smirked. "So she left you guys behind this time? Maybe this time she'll actually get paid for once."

Natsu grumbled something unintelligible and buried his head down into his arms. Gray almost laughed at the strange picture Natsu made. It was uncharacteristic to see the normally energetic guy looking so withdrawn. He looked less like himself and more like a sulky teenage girl.

Suddenly an amusing thought crossed Gray's mind. He wasn't obsessed with matchmaking like Mira was, but he knew when someone liked someone else.

Gray's tone was slightly smug.

"I think there's something you should know…"


	6. Getting It

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 6**

**Getting It**

Gray lay with his head on the table, completely exhausted.

It had taken over five hours to get Natsu to realize what was obvious to pretty much everyone else in the guild. He'd had it explained to him, examples were given, character witnesses were brought in, hell they had even used bar graphs, before he finally got the picture.

Raising his head slightly Gray watched the other boy sitting across the table.

Natsu was pale as a sheet as he sat stiffly on the bench. A look of shock, bordering on horror, had set on his face.

"I like Lucy."


	7. Broken Record

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 7**

**Broken Record**

"Ya I know," Gray grumbled as he lay his head back onto the table.

Natsu didn't say anything in return, only continued to stare with his shocked/horrified look. Gray was starting to feel that maybe notifying Natsu of his own feelings had not been the best idea. The guy was so dense he might never have noticed them on his own.

"Are you okay?" Gray grunted, hoping he hadn't broken what little brain Natsu had.

"I like Lucy." Panic seemed to be creeping into Natsu's tone.

Gray smacked his forehead. Great now he was stuck.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"


	8. Keep Quiet

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 8**

**Keep Quiet**

Turning slowly like protagonists in a horror movie Gray and Natsu turned to find themselves face to face with a familiar smile. Lucy stood patiently with one hand on her rolling suitcase and the other on her hip.

"Is he okay?" She asked curiously, gesturing to Natsu. "He looks like he's seen a ghost."

Gray could only shrug non-commentary. There was no way he was telling Lucy what was wrong with her friend. Sure he and Natsu fought all the time but there was a code and guys didn't rat on other guys to their crushes. It just wasn't done.


	9. Dramatic Exit

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 9**

**Dramatic Exits**

"Hey Natsu are you okay?" Lucy repeated leaning closer to get a better look.

She figured that he'd still be pissed at her for going on a mission without him and Happy but this was weird even by his standards.

"Hellooooo," She waved her hand in front of his face. "Anyone home?"

The sudden change in proximity seemed to wake Natsu out of his stupor. He blinked, as if processing Lucy's presence for the first time and his face pale further turning him a sickly grey.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted loudly.

Leaping to his feet the Dragonslayer bolted for the door.


	10. Inner Ninja

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 10**

**Inner Ninja**

The next day Natsu tiptoed into the guild, peeking around to make sure a certain female wasn't there. He normally faced his problems head on but after his revelation and reaction the day before…It seemed better to err on the side of caution. Plus being a stealthy ninja was fun.

"Lucy's not here." Happy piped up as he returned from surveying the guild. "So you can stop sneaking around now."

With a sigh of relief Natsu straightened and headed into the guild. Hopefully everything would go back to normal soon.

Then hands reached out and dragged him into the shadows.


	11. The Cavalry

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 11**

**The Cavalry **

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu roared as he surveyed the room.

It was filled with his fellow guild members. Among them were Gray and Elfman and Jet and Droy, hell, he could even see Laxus and Gajeel slouching in the back. It seemed that every male in Fairy Tail had congregated in the room.

"It kind of got around that you have a thing for Lucy." Gray remarked casually, not mentioning he was the one responsible.

"So we decided, as men, to help you plan your attack." Elfman added enthusiastically.

Natsu was starting to get a bad feeling.


	12. Gone Fishing

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 12**

**Gone Fishing**

"So does anyone have any ideas?" Freed asked formally. It seemed like he had decided to take charge of this little informal meeting.

"He should give her a fish." Happy supplied excitedly.

Romeo cast a sympathetic smile at the cat.

"That's a good idea Happy but human dating is a little different than cat dating. Maybe you should leave this to us?"

Happy pouted and folded his arms.

"Fine if you don't want my advice then I'll go sit with Wendy and Carla."

Taking to the air he flew grumpily out of the room.

"So," Freed continued, "any other ideas?"


	13. Frontal Attack

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 13**

**Frontal Attack**

The group sat pondering in silence for a while before someone finally spoke up.

"I think he should just tell her." Macao shrugged. "It's the most direct way."

The others nodded to each other in agreement. Afterall Macao was married, well used to be, and had a kid. He knew what he was talking about.

"What am I supposed to say?" Natsu grumbled, disliking the situation more and more.

"Just go up to her and say, 'I like you'. It's easy."

The way Macao said it did make it seem easy so Natsu nodded, trying to ignore his churning stomach.


	14. Bare It

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 14**

**Bare It**

"She's here." Max hissed, peeking his head in the room.

Several hands practically shoved Natsu out the door. Suddenly in the middle of the busy guild, Natsu felt very exposed.

Catching sight of Lucy he tried to casually make his way over. The result made him look like a rusty robot but Lucy was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice him until he was right behind her.

"Oh, Natsu," Lucy smiled and closed her book, "I didn't see you there. Gray said you were feeling sick yesterday. Are you feeling better?"

Natsu gulped and could only nod.


	15. Nightmare Scenario

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 15**

**Nightmare Scenario**

They stared at each other in silence for a while and Natsu could feel the sweat starting to form on his palms. His mind was racing but no words seemed to want to come out.

'_Come on Natsu just say it.' _He tried to mentally give himself a pep talk. '_What did Macao tell me to say? Oh ya, 'I like you'. Oh god, I can't say that, that's like a nightmare. 'I LIKE you'? That's just noises.'_

"Um, Natsu?"

Lucy was staring at Natsu with curiosity.

"OKAY," He shouted nervously, "I'M LEAVING NOW."

And ran for the door… again.


	16. Constructive Criticism

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 16**

**Constructive Criticism**

Natsu placed his head in his hands. Not only had he failed dismally but it had been pretty embarrassing as well. Why was this so hard? Talking to Lucy had never been this hard before.

"So telling Lucy-chan directly is out." Freed said stiffly as he made some notes on a piece of paper. "Does anyone have any other ideas?"

"I think he should try again." Gajeel drawled from the other side of the room. "It was fucking hilarious the first time."

"Does anyone else have any constructive ideas?" Freed amended acridly.

Suddenly a poof of smoke enveloped the room.


	17. Unexpected Ally

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 17**

**Unexpected Ally**

"It is a good thing I arrived just in time." Loki struck a dramatic pose atop one of the table, one hand hanging in the air while the other covered his face forlornly. "If my beloved Lu-chan is being courted by another I cannot allow it to be in such a sloppy manner."

He jumped down from the table and pointed at Natsu.

"One does not simply blurt out their love like to a woman like MY Lucy-chan. No, she must be pursued properly."

Natsu blinked blankly at the lion spirit.

"I'm going to have to speak slowly aren't I?"


	18. Dubious Intentions

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 18**

**Dubious Intentions**

By the time Loki had primed Natsu with the correct compliments, found him a suitable floral arrangement, and ensured he looked, if not suave and charming, at least hygienic it was already well into the evening.

Giving the pink haired boy one last review Loki announced him finally ready.

"Hey Loki," Gray muttered to the other male. "If you like Lucy so much why are you helping Natsu?"

Loki waved a hand dismissively.

"My bond with Lucy transcends fate itself. Before we start our epic romance it is best she gets to practice dating someone of a lower calibre first."


	19. Second Attempt

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 19**

**Second Attempt**

The walk over was actually worse than last time. The smell of the flowers was becoming overwhelming and he felt like a complete idiot walking through the guild carrying them.

"H-hey Lucy," He managed to stutter as he came up behind her.

She jumped a little, surprised by his abrupt entrance.

"Hey Natsu." She replied her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What was up earlier? You were acting really strangely."

"It was nothing." Natsu tried to look casual. "Here."

He thrust the flowers into Lucy's face. The poor girl had to struggle for a moment trying to dislodge herself from the foliage.


	20. Limp Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 20**

**Limp Eyes**

After spitting out a rose petal Lucy stared up at Natsu in total confusion. Not the response he had been hoping for.

"What are these?" She asked gesturing to the slightly mangled bouquet.

"They're flowers. I-I found them."

"You found them?" Lucy replied incredulously.

"Ya and I decided to give them to you because…because," Natsu struggled to remember what Loki had told him to say, "they remind me of your limp brown eyes."

"Excuse me?" Lucy's cheeks were turning red and not a good red. "What about my eyes?"

Natsu floundered for a moment.

"You have big eyes…like an alien."


	21. Backwards Compliments

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 21**

**Backwards Compliments**

Natsu returned to the room with flowers and leaves strewned in his hair. The room was silent for a moment before it erupted into roaring laughter.

"What happened to you?" Gray managed to sputter out between chuckles.

"I just gave her compliments like you guys told me to."

"What did you say exactly?" Loki pressed.

"That she had big eyes like an alien, but that only made her mad." This got more laughter though Natsu couldn't figure out why. "I also told her that her massive bobs made her waist look really small. Then she hit me with the flowers."


	22. Concluding Resolve

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 22**

**Concluding Resolve**

Natsu avoided the guild for the next few days. He went fishing with Happy, hunted some giant monsters in the forest, and generally did everything possible to avoid having to face Lucy or his guild mates.

By the fourth day Natsu was starting to feel very lonely. He loved spending time with Happy and they always had fun together, but he missed having fun with everyone at the guild.

Staring out into the sunset, Natsu came to a decision. Yes, he liked Lucy but if he was going to do anything he would do it his way…or so he hoped.


	23. Attention Grabber

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 23**

**Attention Grabber**

"Natsu you're back," Freed seemed happier then Natsu had ever seen the normally composed man. "We have compiled a list of things you could try to get Lucy-chan's attention."

Natsu folded his arms.

"Fine but only if I agree to them. I'm not making an idiot of myself again."

First up was Jet who seemed pretty confident with his idea.

"To get a girl to notice you it's best to spend a lot of time with her." Jet handed Natsu a pile of papers. "These are all requests for two people so you can spend some time alone with Lucy-chan."


	24. Mission Blocker

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 24**

**Mission Blocker**

Paper gripped tightly in hand Natsu glanced around the guild, searching for a certain blonde head. He'd found the perfect request and now all he had to do was ask Lucy to come with him. It would be easy; he'd done it a hundred times before. Just go up to her and tell her they were going on a mission. Easy.

He finally caught sight of her across the room. She was sitting and chatting casually with Cana.

"Hey Natsu," Cana slurred drunkenly as he neared the pair. "What's up?"

Natsu glanced at Lucy, then at Cana, then back again.


	25. Waiting Games

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 25**

**Waiting Games**

'_Just ask Lucy to go on the mission with you.' _Natsu's brain prompted.

"No it's nothing," Natsu blurted out and quickly walked away.

_Dammit.'_

Glancing over his shoulder he saw Lucy and Cana shrug and continue talking. Finding a deserted corner of the guild Natsu observed them silently.

Lucy looked the same as she always did. Her smile was bright and her laughter caused the corners of Natsu's mouth to twitch in response. Even though she looked the same Natsu felt like he was seeing her for the first time.

He would just have to wait until she was alone.


	26. Every Turn

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 26**

**Every Turn**

Finding time to talk to Lucy alone proved to be a more difficult task then Natsu had anticipated. Whenever he tried to talk to her Lucy seemed to have a shadow.

First she was eating cake with Ezra. Then she was chatting with Wendy, Carla, and Happy. Next she was sitting and reading with Levy while Gajeel hovered nearby, smirking every time Natsu passed.

The last straw came when Natsu finally found her exchanging fashion tips with Evergreen. Evergreen never chatted with anyone except her team and, recently, Elfman.

Natsu laid his head on the table and accepted his defeat.


	27. Selective Mutism

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 27**

**Selective Mutism**

"Ugh"

Natsu turned his head to see the person slumped on the table beside him. It was Lucy. Of course it was Lucy because Kami hated him and liked to see him suffer.

"My rent is coming due soon." She grumbled. "There's no way I'll have enough."

Here was a perfect opportunity, Natsu realized. All he had to do was say the words. Just say them. Say them now…

Nothing.

'_Dammit.'_

"So do you want to go on a mission together?" Lucy finally prompted.

Natsu was so relieved that he couldn't speak. Mutely he shoved the paper into her hands.


	28. Fashion Police

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 28**

**Fashion Police**

Natsu tugged uncomfortably at his collar as he went to meet Lucy at the train station. Instead of his normal outfit Freed had insisted that he needed to dress better if he wanted to impress Lucy. Thinking back to the pains Lucy took with her own appearance Natsu tentatively agreed.

That had been a mistake.

Freed had chosen a black brocade jacket with gold edging, a pair of poufy black pants, and heavy knee-high boots. The worst part was the ruffles. The white shirt he had been forced to don was dripping in them.

'_This better work,' _he thought grimly.


	29. Desperate Distractions

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 29**

**Desperate Distractions**

"Natsu what are you wearing?" Lucy shrieked, her eyes comically wide.

"Don't you liiiiiike it?" Happy chirped as he flew circles around her head. He had been quiet the whole way there, mostly because he had been busy stifling his laughter.

"But..but why?" Lucy stammered out. She circled Natsu eyeing his attire critically.

"I just felt like a change." Natsu replied evasively. "It's not that big a deal."

"I guess not."

Lucy's tone was suspicious but she let the topic drop.

"Let's get on the train."

Natsu grabbed her wrist and dragged her aboard, glad for any form of distraction.


	30. Treasure Hunters

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 30**

**Treasure Hunters**

"Natsu I've got it!" Lucy yelled triumphantly hoisting the glowing necklace above her head.

Dodging to the left Natsu just made it out of the way as a tentacle swung past. The large water serpent he was facing off against hissed its fury and struck out again.

This time it aimed for Lucy.

The girl yelped and raised her arms to shield herself. In a flash Natsu had her by the waist dragging her out of the way. They skidded into a heap on the ruined temple floor.

"You alright?"

Lucy smiled shakily up at him.

"I'm fine thanks Natsu."


	31. Moment's Gone

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 31**

**Moment's Gone**

Natsu blanked out for a moment at that smile. It was like so many she had given him before but this time it burned his eyes.

Suddenly he was very much aware that he was lying on top of her, of how close they were, of how cool her skin was compared to his…

How she stared up at him with those big brown eyes of hers.

Before he could say a word an errant tentacle sent him flying.

Immediately he was on his feet and sending a flaming fist right into the serpent's face.

Stupid thing ruined the moment.


	32. Parting Shot

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 32**

**Parting Shot**

Foe suitably vanquished Natsu gave a thumbs-up to Lucy, who was still sitting on the ground.

Normally she would have given him a thumbs-up in return, or a smile at least. Instead she and Happy were staring at him with a mixture of shock and horror.

"Natsu look out." Happy screamed frantically, diving towards him.

Natsu barely had time to process as he felt a something wrap around his ankle and suddenly he was underwater. Struggling he managed to free his ankle but a sudden realization made his stomach sink as fast as the rest of him.

He was drowning.


	33. Murderous Trappings

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 33**

**Murderous Trappings**

Natsu grimaced at the realization as he continued to struggle. The stupid clothes that Freed had forced him into had filled with water and were dragging him down.

No matter how he struggled, Natsu felt himself sinking deeper and deeper. Dots of grey began to encroach on the edges of his vision and his lungs burned, crying out for oxygen.

His sluggish mind began to drag up images, of his guildmates, of Ezra and Gray, of Happy, of Igneel, of Lucy.

As he slipped fully into darkness the last thing he felt was something wrap around his chest and pull.


	34. Face Full

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 34**

**Face Full**

Natsu's conscious mind awoke to find his entire field of vision full of Lucy. He smiled, she smiled back. Then he turned on his side and vomited up what felt like a ton of water.

Natsu mentally sighed in relief. He wasn't dead. Excellent.

"Natsu you're alive." Happy stopped hovering and hugged Natsu tearfully.

"What happed?" Natsu asked, his voiced rougher than usual.

"After you beat that monster it dragged you down with it." Lucy smacked Natsu across the head but her expression remained a mix of concern and what Natsu hoped was affection. "You should be more careful idiot."


	35. Smug Knowledge

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 35**

**Smug Knowledge**

"So why aren't I dead?" Natsu asked finally, raising himself into the sitting position.

"Lucy saved you." Happy waved his arms excitedly. "When you got dragged into the water and didn't come up she jumped in too. It was like sploosh."

Watching Happy act it out caused Natsu to smile in amusement.

"Then she pulled you out of the water."

"I had help." Lucy interrupted, glancing behind her.

Aquarius cast a smirk at Lucy and Natsu that might have been either superior or knowing.

"I'm going on a date with my boyfriend now. Lucy-chan should get a boyfriend."

And disappeared.


	36. Stupid Questions

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 36**

**Stupid Questions**

After a long, and thoroughly unpleasant, train ride back to the guild Lucy, Natsu and Happy shuffled into the hall. Happy immediately flew over to Carla and Wendy, having produced a fish from god knows where, while Lucy collapsed onto the bar.

"Miraaaa-chan," She whined and the older woman came over to provide emotional support, and food.

Natsu was about to do the same when he was cornered by Freed.

"So how did it go?" He pressed, disturbingly eager for an update.

Natsu merely jerked off his still damp jacket and threw it at Freed, catching him in the face.


	37. Manly Men

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 37**

**Manly Men**

"I was sure my plan would work." Freed seemed quite put out that clothes didn't seem to be the way to Lucy's heart.

"Of course not." Elfman jumped to his feet, fist in the air. "Men don't judge people by their clothes."

"Lucy isn't a man." Natsu replied with a sweat-drop. That was part of the problem.

"Women love men who are manly." Elfman continued, slinging an arm over Natsu's shoulder. "Show her that you're a man and she will fall for you in no time."

"Is that what worked for Evergreen?" Bickslow heckled causing Elfman to flush bright red.


	38. Subtle Hints

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 38**

**Subtle Hints**

"Here Lucy I'll get that for you."

Natsu ran up and grabbed the box out of Lucy's hands, favoring her with a cheerful smile.

"Um, thanks Natsu." Lucy gave him with a suspicious look. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Ah, no reason. It's really hot out and when it's hot out men take off their shirts right?"

Without another word Natsu moved off towards the bar to deliver the box of napkins Mira had asked for.

"He's hot?" Lucy asked Happy, thoroughly confused. "But he eats fire. Is he sick or something?"

Happy just shrugged and snickered to himself.


	39. Less Subtle

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 39**

**Less Subtle**

"1001,1002,1003…"

"Natsu what the hell are you doing?" Lucy slammed her book down of the table.

She had been trying to read to read the book Levy had given her, trying being the operative word. Until some pink haired idiot decided to be more distracting then usual.

Natsu blinked owlishly from the table, one hand on the wood and one behind his back. A small bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"I'm just doing push-ups." He said innocently.

"I see that." Lucy replied through gritted teeth. "But do you have to do it on the table while I'm reading?"


	40. Screw Subtle

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 40**

**Screw Subtle**

"Hey Lucy!"

The blonde's eye began to twitch as she once again placed her book on the table.

"What is it Gray?" She said dully, turning to face the ice mage. A small ways behind him stood Natsu who was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Me and Natsu are having a disagreement…"

"Wow that's new." Lucy muttered.

"And we want you to be the judge for us." Gray finished, ignoring Lucy's comment.

"Fine." Lucy sighed and stood up. "What am I judging?"

Gray turned around and, with a flourish, pulled off Natsu's waistcoat.

"Which one of us has a better body?"


	41. Bad Touch

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 41**

**Bad Touch**

"Kyaaaa," Lucy shrieked and covered her eyes.

Natsu could feel his cheeks warm, her reaction was so innocent it was cute.

"You perverts, put your shirts back on."

"Geeze Lucy, calm down." Gray rolled his eyes. "All you have to do is judge which one of us has the better body. No need to make such a big deal about it."

"Fine…" Despite her red face Lucy began to look the two over.

"No, no, no." Gray shook his head. "You can't judge like that."

He grabbed Lucy's hand and put it on Natsu's bicep.

"You have to feel it."


	42. Priorities Straight

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 42**

**Priorities Straight**

Natsu closed his eyes, unsure if this was the greatest moment of his life or the worst.

A light squeeze on his shoulder made him shiver. It was followed by a soft graze down his back till it reached the bottom of his spine.

It was torture.

Wonderful, wonderful torture.

Natsu wasn't sure if he should thank Gray or kill him.

A second hand was added and the two palms made their way back up to his shoulders.

Gray stood watching with the smuggest grin Natsu had ever seen.

"Now the front."

Maybe killing Gray could wait for another day.


	43. Turn About

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 43**

**Turn About**

"Okay done." Lucy said finally and removed her hands from Natsu's chest.

Natsu felt the loss of her soft hands more then he probably should have.

"Now Gray's turn right?" Lucy turned to the Ice mage, her expression all business.

The second her hand touched his chest, Natsu felt a hot coil of rage burn in his stomach. Despite the fact Lucy was only doing this because they had told her to, Natsu had to physically hold himself back from planting Gray through the nearest wall.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who was feeling that way.

"RIVAL IN LOVE!"


	44. God's Hands

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 44**

**God's Hands**

"Kyaaaaa"

A wave of water enveloped the guild. Cana grumbled as she dumped out her tankard, muttering half heartedly about ruined beer.

"Kyaaaaaaa."

Another wave sent Happy cart-wheeling across the room as his arms waving comically.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Um," Natsu turned to Gray. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"About what?" Gray leaned against the bar and took a sip of his drink.

Natsu pointed wordlessly at the women darting back and forth across the guild. An enraged Juvia sent another massive wave towards a shrieking, fleeing Lucy. Desperately she dove under a table.

Gray shook his head.

"She's in God's hands now."


	45. Fault Lines

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 45**

**Fault Lines**

The fight itself was pretty epic. By the end the guild was predictably in shambles and whoever wasn't wounded was helping clean up.

Grudgingly Gray and Natsu began to clean up the remains of a shattered table.

Suddenly there was a low growl behind them. Both boys looked up to find a sopping wet, furious Lucy. Reaching up a hand she wrung out her long blonde hair, leaving a small puddle on the floor.

"I blame you for this." She said angrily pointing at Gray.

Natsu sighed in relief. At least Lucy didn't think it was his fault.

"You too."


	46. Signals Crossed

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 46**

**Signals Crossed**

Ever since the Juvia incident, Lucy had not been talking to Natsu. She would glare murderously at him as he approached so he decided to give her some time to cool off.

"So I hear things are going well with Lucy-chan," said a smug Loki as he slithered into the seat next to Natsu.

Natsu blinked at Loki, unsure if he was kidding. If anything things with Lucy seemed to be going inordinately badly.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked finally.

Loki gave him a hearty wink.

"Don't be shy. Aquarius told me that you got to first base."


	47. Sports Analogy

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 47**

**Sports Analogy**

Natsu merely stared silently for a moment.

"First base in what?" He asked, his head tilted to the side.

Was it some sort of game? He hadn't played any games with Lucy in a while.

"You idiot, I mean you and Lucy kissed." Loki smiled in a way that was more intimidating then friendly and smacked Natsu on the back.

"No we didn't."

Now Natsu was really confused. He would have remembered if he and Lucy had kissed.

Not that he'd been thinking about it or anything.

"Yes you did."

Happy, who had clearly been eavesdropping, landed on the table.


	48. Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 48**

**Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation**

"Remember when we were fighting that sea monster and you got dragged into the water?"

"Yes." Natsu replied slowly, not liking where this conversation was going.

"When Lucy pulled you out again you weren't breathing so she kissed you and brought you back to life."

Natsu looked from Happy's widely grinning face to Loki's then back again. Turning back to the table Natsu let his head fall against the hard wood with an audible thud. Raising it slightly he repeated the motion.

Thud, thud, thud, thud.

His first kiss with Lucy and he couldn't remember a thing.

Perfect, just perfect.


	49. Think Twice

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 49**

**Think Twice**

As day eight of Natsu's exile passed he began to realize some things that hadn't occurred to him before.

Books hurt more then they looked.

Fighting Gray wasn't nearly as fun when Lucy wasn't around making rolling her eyes and pretending to ignore them.

Girls were really scary. Whenever he tried to talk to Lucy when there were other girls around the look they gave him reminded Natsu of that book he'd read once about female lions hunting in packs.

Finally, as he climbed through Lucy's window and caught sight of her sleeping form.

This was probably a bad idea.


	50. Sensory Perception

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 50**

**Sensory Perception**

Natsu moved carefully onto Lucy's bed, fully aware of her every gentle breath. Even as he settled his full weight onto the mattress it groaned loudly, causing him to freeze.

Seconds ticked by but Lucy didn't even twitch. With a small sigh of relief Natsu eased himself all the way on. He was now only a foot from Lucy's back. Closer then he'd been in over a week.

Now what?

Pulling the edge of the comforter up Natsu slithered under, careful to make as little movement as possible.

Her bed was as soft as he remembered and smelled like Lucy.


	51. Plausible Deniability

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 51**

**Plausible Deniability**

Deciding to be daring Natsu edged a little closer to Lucy's sleeping form.

Close but not touching.

This way when Lucy woke up the next morning and found him, he would have a chance at talking his way out of a beating…He hoped.

Suddenly a small pair of arms twined around his chest causing him to freeze. He looked down to find himself staring at a slightly scruffy mass of blonde hair.

Natsu momentarily contemplated untangling himself from her grasp but decided against it.

If he was going to die tomorrow this was a hell of a way to go.


	52. She Noticed

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 52**

**She Noticed**

The sun peeked slowly through the open window, warming the side of Natsu's face. The pleasant warmth and scent caused him to nuzzle deeper into his pillow with a happy sigh.

Then he remembered where he was.

Keeping very still he took note of his situation.

He was still in Lucy's bed.

She hadn't screamed or kicked him through a wall so that was good.

Slowly he peeked one eye open. Across the room Lucy was toweling off her hair, already dressed for the day.

Had she not noticed he was there?

"Oh Natsu, you're awake."

Okay so she noticed.


	53. Clever Decoy

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 53**

**Clever Decoy**

Natsu blinked and sat up, scratching his head.

"Um, ya." He mumbled, a little unsure of how to respond to this unprecedented situation.

So he just sat awkwardly on the bed as Lucy continued to dry her hair, humming a cheerful tune all the while. It was one of the few times in his life that Natsu felt there was nothing he could say.

"Did you get kidnapped and replaced with a fake Lucy?"

Well, that was something at least.

"What?" Lucy turned around and stared at Natsu, a confused frown on her face. "Are you still asleep or something?"


	54. Sinking Feeling

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 54**

**Sinking Feeling**

"Well," Natsu stretched back out onto the bed, "normally you smack me when I sneak into your bed."

Lucy rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Of course, any girl would freak out waking up to a strange guy in her bed."

Natsu shrugged, it made sense. That didn't mean he was going to stop though.

"You didn't hit me." He pointed out, immediately regretting giving her the idea.

Lucy just laughed.

"Since it's you I figured it was okay."

Natsu's heart beat a little faster then promptly sank.

"You hardly even count as a guy anyways."


	55. Moral Support

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 55**

**Moral Support**

"She told you that you didn't count as a guy?" Gray tried to hold back his laughter.

He wasn't the only one; many of the men in the room were trying their best to hide their amusement. Being told by a girl that you didn't count as a man was probably the worst possible thing that could happen. To any guy. Ever.

Gajeel wasn't so kind and was laughing so hard his sides hurt.

"Then we went shopping for the rest of the afternoon." Natsu finished miserably.

"Fucking stop," Gajeel had tears rolling down his cheeks, "I can't take anymore."


	56. Who's Boss

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 56**

**Who's Boss**

"So clearly being manly didn't work," Freed sent a glare in Elfman's direction.

"No shit," Laxus snorted from across the room. He was lounging with his feet up on a table and obviously enjoying watching Natsu fail time and again.

"Do you have any advice Laxus-sama?" Freed immediately perked up and Natsu could practically see him wagging his tail like a puppy.

"Here's my advice." Laxus pointed at Natsu. "Chicks like men who take charge. None of this namby-pamby romancing bullshit. Lead her around by the arm, order for her in restaurants, girls want a guy with confidence not wimps."


	57. Random Assignment

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 57**

**Random Assignment**

"Good Morning Natsu" Lucy said with a smile. Levy was sitting with her and gave Natsu a nod of greeting.

"We're going on a mission." Natsu grabbed Lucy by the arm and dragged her over to the board.

"Wha?" Lucy stuttered, stumbling alone behind him.

Looking over the board for a few moments Lucy reached up and pointed to a paper.

"We should do this one."

Natsu looked it over it was a three person mission, the reward was good, and it didn't seem like it would be very hard.

"No we're taking this one."

And grabbed a random mission.


	58. Maid In

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 58**

**Maid In**

"I'm going to kill you." Lucy growled for the hundredth time that day.

Her simple black and white uniform was reminiscent of the one she wore of their first mission together. Natsu had to resist the urge to smile fondly at the memory because Lucy looked like she was about to make good on her promise to kill him.

The mission, as it turned out, was to prove that the head of the Noble House of Khan was embezzling money from the royal treasury.

It was up to Lord Dragneel, his talking cat, and his faithful maid to prove it.


	59. Taking Advantage

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 59**

**Taking Advantage**

"Lucy, get me another drink."

"Yes, Master Dragneel." Lucy gritted her teeth but smiled politely and toddled off to do as she was bid.

"Lucy I'm hungry get me some food."

"Yes, Master Dragneel." Lucy clenched her fist at her side but smiled beatifically and marched off towards the banquet table.

"Ew Lucy not broccoli. Go and get me something else.

"My apologies, of course Master Dragneel." Lucy took the plate with a smile but had to resist the urge to smack her partner upside the face with it.

When this was all over Natsu was dead. Very, very dead.


	60. Too Easy

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 60**

**Too Easy**

Natsu leaned back in his chair. Laxus' seduction plan was proceeding perfectly.

"That is one hot piece of ass."

Natsu looked over his shoulder to find a tall dark haired man standing just behind him. His eyes weren't on Natsu but instead on Lucy as she refilled his plate.

Natsu had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping at the man.

"The name's Batlaan," The man continued, oblivious to Natsu's murderous thoughts.

"As in Batlaan Khan," Natsu asked slowly, this mission couldn't possibly be that easy, "head of the House of Khan?"

"One and the same."


	61. Human Trafficking

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 61**

**Human Trafficking **

"So about your maid," Batlaan leaned forward, a charming smile on his face. "Her name is Lucy isn't it."

"Yes, MY maid is named Lucy." Natsu put extra emphasis on the word "my" just in case Lord Khan didn't get the hint.

"How much for her?" Batlaan's eyes glittered greedily.

Clearly the man wasn't getting it.

"Lucy isn't for sale." Natsu's lip curled in distaste. This guy was the lowest type of garbage.

"Oh come now," Batlaan wheedled, "I am sure we can come to a compromise. I have money, a lot of money in fact. Just name your price."


	62. Game Set

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 62**

**Game Set**

Something inside Natsu snapped. Jumping up from his chair with such force that it clattered to the floor, Natsu rounded on the man.

"Lucy does what I say and I say she belongs to ME!"

Batlaan did not seem the least bit unsettled by Natsu's outburst. Quite the opposite in fact.

"I don't think I like your tone. "He said casually, examining his finger nails. "Since you insulted me so currishly I think I will have to challenge you to a duel."

"Wha-what?" Natsu stammered, set completely off guard.

Batlaan's eyes sparked shrewdly.

"The winner gets to keep Lucy."

Crap.


	63. Knife Fight

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 63**

**Knife Fight**

Natsu hefted his sword, testing its unfamiliar weight.

He'd never really used one before, not one made of metal at least, but if Ezra could do it then so could he.

"Natsu," Lucy sidled up beside him, a nervous look on her face, "please tell me you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do," Natsu struck a dramatic pose.

"Have you ever even fenced before?"

Natsu paused thoughtfully.

"That's like sword fighting right?"

Lucy smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Stop worrying and go sit down." Natsu ordered.

Giving him a scathing look, Lucy marched off.


	64. Tough Choices

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 64**

**Tough Choices**

A circle of spectators stood in the center of the grand ballroom. The tension in the air was palpable as the opponents prepared for battle.

"Since you are the challenged party," Batlaan conceded graciously, "You get to decide choose whether the fight will end at first blood or to the death."

"Whoa," Natsu waved his arms, "I'm not going to kill you."

Batlaan smirked.

"I like your confidence. It will make it all the sweeter when I beat you."

"You will begin on my mark," called out the presiding official.

He raised a white handkerchief in the air.

"Begin!"


	65. Game Over

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 65**

**Game Over**

Even before the word "begin" had left the officials mouth Batlaan was already swinging. Each strike was precise and deadly as a bird on its prey.

At a loss as to how to respond Natsu dodged back, out of the sword's reach.

"Finally realizing the mistake you made?" Batlaan heckled as he circled, looking for an opening. "Don't worry I will take very good care of Lucy once I win. She's in good hands."

Seeing Batlaan's leering gaze on Lucy, Natsu did the only thing he could think of.

He dropped his sword and punched Batlaan solidly in the face.


	66. Allow It

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 66**

**Allow It**

There was a collective intake of breath then silence. Natsu looked around nervously at the varying looks of shock and horror of the spectators faces. Hadn't they ever seen a punch before?

"He hit me!" Batlaan squealed.

He clutched at his nose as blooded dripped onto the pristine floor.

"He HIT me." Batlaan said again and turned to the official. "That means he's disqualified right. Just look at my nose."

"Actually," The tall pale man began to nervously wipe his face with his handkerchief, "there is no rule that says you have to use a sword in a sword fight."


	67. Escalated Quickly

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 67**

**Escalated Quickly**

"Yes," Natsu punched his fist in the air, "I won."

The official nodded then, seeing the look of pure rage on Batlaan's face, quickly left the room.

Natsu was oblivious to his opponent's glare and ran up to Lucy.

"See I told you it'd be fine," He grinned cheerfully.

"NO!"

A sudden shout drew the room's attention.

"I will not be disrespected in such a way." Batlaan roared.

Before anyone could stop him the enraged lord had Lucy in his arms and his sword at her throat.

"If anyone moves I will kill her." Batlaan promised, staring directly at Natsu.


	68. Or Suffer

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 68**

**Or Suffer**

"Natsu I'm fine." Lucy said calmly, despite her precarious position.

"Shut up woman." Batlaan snapped. "You're in no position to be telling anyone anything."

"Lord Batlaan, it would be in your best interest to let me go." Natsu couldn't help but be amazed. Despite the fact that there was a blade at her throat Lucy remained calm and rational.

"If you let me go now this doesn't have to go any further. There is no way this will end well for you."

"I SAID SHUT UP." Batlaan pulled hard on Lucy's hair. "YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR SUFFER."


	69. Tunnel Vision

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 69**

**Tunnel Vision**

Natsu was frozen. If he tried to free her Lucy might be hurt, but he couldn't sit and watch her in danger.

Everything seemed to narrow in on Batlaan and Lucy, the narrowing perspective making every detail sharper. He could see everything from the blood pounding through the veins in Batlaan's neck, to the single bead of sweat making its way down Lucy's cheek.

The tension in the room was extreme.

"I found it." Happy cried suddenly, bursting into the ballroom.

In his paws were a small pile of papers.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing.

"Finally."


	70. Distressing Damsel

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 70**

**Distressing Damsel**

Shifting slightly Lucy brought the heel of her sensibly shod shoe down on Batlaan's foot. As he yelped in pain his hold loosened and she darted out of his grasp.

"Open the Gate of the Virgin." Lucy held out one of her keys. "Virgo."

Immediately Virgo popped into existence, bowed at the waist.

"How may I serve you Princess?" She intoned docilely.

"See that man right there." Lucy pointed at Batlaan, her smile making Natsu shiver with fear. It reminded him a little too much of Ezra. "He needs to learn how to treat a lady."

"As my Princess commands."


	71. No Pushing

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 71**

**No Pushing**

After turning Batlaan and the incriminating papers over to the authorities, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy wearily made their way home.

The train ride back home was completely miserable, but that wasn't unusual for Natsu. To kept himself from vomiting he tried to concentrate on his nakama's conversation.

"I bet you're happy," Happy chirped, a sly smile on his face. "Your seduction act finally worked. Batlaan was awfully rich maybe you should have married him."

"Ugh," Lucy groaned in exasperation. "No way, I hate pushy guys. They are so immature."

Natsu let out a pitiful whine that was only partially motion-sickness.


	72. Getting Harder

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 72**

**Getting Harder**

"Another idea down." Freed made another tick on his list.

Natsu was beginning to wonder if this whole thing was some sort of sick experiment that Freed was doing to see how much humiliation Natsu could handle without actually dying.

"It was a great idea Laxus-sama," Freed simpered. "It was clearly too complex for such a simple woman as Lucy."

Natsu glared at the green-haired man. Laxus' plan hadn't failed because Lucy was simple; it had failed because it was a stupid idea.

"If you're looking for easy then try ignoring her," offered Gray. "Girls want what they can't have."


	73. Blank Stare

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 73**

**Blank Stare**

Natsu lounged against a wall a few feet from Lucy. In his opinion he was doing an excellent job of ignoring her.

This playing hard to get thing was a breeze.

Suddenly Lucy got up and made her way over to the bar.

"Hey Mira-chan can I have tea?" She smiled sweetly and Natsu had to suppress a sigh. Did she even know how cute she was?

As subtly as possible Natsu made his way over to the bar, careful not to let Lucy know he was watching her.

"Oh, hi Natsu."

Natsu said nothing, staring straight ahead.

"Um..okay then."


	74. Sweet Spot

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 74**

**Sweet Spot**

"Natsu."

Lucy's sweet voice drifted into Natsu's ear. Keeping his expression blank he stared silently up at the ceiling.

"Natsu!"

This time it was slightly louder but Natsu pretended he heard nothing. It wasn't hard, his lounging spot was soft and comfortable and he'd gotten very good at playing it cool.

"NATSU!"

Lucy was pretty much screaming at this point. With an exasperated sigh Natsu dragged himself up into the sitting position.

"What?" He drawled.

"Don't you 'what?' me," Lucy fumed, "If you're going to ignore me in my own house then don't do it while you're on my bed."


	75. Too Cool

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 75**

**Too Cool**

"Hey Natsu,"

Natsu looked over to find Lucy hovering to his left. Internally he let out a silent cheer, Gray's plan was working.

On the outside he merely grunted.

"Sorry for yelling at you yesterday," Lucy continued, an apologetic smile on her face. "I was thinking of going on a mission. Want to do it together?"

Natsu had to hold himself back from emphatically agreeing. He had to keep his cool after all.

"I don't know. I think Happy and I are busy."

Lucy blinked then her face twisted into a scowl.

"Fine," she snapped, "I'll go with Loki."

Dammit.


	76. Smooth Criminal

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 76**

**Smooth Criminal**

By the time Lucy got back from her mission, she still wasn't speaking to Natsu...again.

Loki winced and patted the pink haired teen on the back.

"Lucy-chan in really pissed." Loki admitted, sitting down. "Maybe you should leave her alone for a bit."

"That's what got me in trouble in the first place." Natsu grumbled.

"Look, I'll try to calm her down but I've got to be back to the spirit world soon." Loki gave Natsu a jaunty wink. "Not all of us are as bad with women as you."

Natsu took a swing but Loki had already poofed away.


	77. Little Brother

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 77**

**Little Brother**

"Huuuuh"

Romeo looked up from his homework. At the end of the table Natsu sat with his cin in his hands, watching Lucy and sighing.

With a shake of his head Romeo turned back to his work. Being in love seemed like an awful lot of work.

"Huuuuuuuuuuh"

Romeo winced and closed his book. There was no way he was going to get his work done at this rate.

"Something wrong Natsu?" The boy asked, fully knowing the answer.

"Lucy's still ignoring me," Natsu whined.

Romeo had to suppress a chuckle; sometimes it was hard to tell who was younger.


	78. Letter Man

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 78**

**Letter Man**

"What do you think I should do?" Natsu asked, his face glum.

Romeo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"You do know I'm 13 right?"

Natsu merely blinked, his head tilted innocently to the side. This time it was Romeo's turn to sigh.

"Have you tried writing her a note?" He said after a moment. "Like a love letter or something?"

Romeo was startled when a pair of hands grabbed him firmly by the shoulder.

"Romeo," Natsu began shaking to poor boy, excitement flashing in his eyes. "You're a genius."

Letting the dizzy kid go, Natsu raced out the door.


	79. High Stakes

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 79**

**High Stakes**

Natsu chewed nervously on his thumb as he watched the door. He had written Lucy a letter the night before and left it under her door. It was signed Secret Admirer because he hadn't had the courage to sign his name.

Also because if they others found out they would never let him live it down.

Finally he heard Lucy's voice outside the door. Carefully angling himself so that his interest wasn't obvious he watched, hoping to catch a glimpse of her reaction.

In swept Lucy and Levy, the bluenette's arm wrapped tightly around her friend's shoulder.

Lucy was shaking.


	80. Worded Poorly

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 80**

**Worded Poorly**

"Lucy what's wrong?" Immediately Ezra was at the blonde's side, a look of concern on her face.

Lucy tried to speak but her words degenerated into garbled nonsense. It was Levy who finally answered for her.

"Someone left a note under Lu-chan's door."

She unfolded a piece of paper and began to read it aloud.

"To My Beautiful Lucy, You are the prettiest girl in the whole world. I have been watching you for so long. I watch you eat, I watch you sleep, I watch you laugh, and hope that one day you'll be mine. Love Your Secret Admirer."


	81. Good Friends

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 81**

**Good Friends**

Some of the guild members who had been listening gasped. Natsu caught sight of Romeo staring at him with a look of horror. Quickly Natsu gestured for him to be quiet.

"So it's a stalker is it?" Gray folded his arms across his chest. "Don't worry Lucy we'll take care of it."

Natsu winced.

"Yeah, as men we'll make sure this person never bothers you again." Elfman's normally amicable expression was fierce.

Natsu flinched.

"If I ever catch who did this I'll make them sorry." Ezra crumpled the paper with her fist.

"I'll help." Mira agreed, smiling darkly.

Natsu gulped.


	82. Stupid Cliché

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 82**

**Stupid Cliché**

It was a couple of weeks before the "stalker incident" finally blew over. Eventually things went back to normal and plotting resume.

"You should try to get another girl to like you." Max suggested one day as the group huddled around the table. "Then Lucy will get jealous of her."

Everyone stared at him silently, eyes wide.

"That is a terrible idea," Freed said flatly.

"Worst idea ever," remarked Gray with a shake of his head.

"Using people isn't manly," Elfman nodded in agreement.

"Sorry," Max rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I don't know what I was thinking."


	83. Master Plan

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 83**

**Master Plan**

"Hey Reedus, can I borrow a pencil?"

Reedus looked up from his drawing to find Natsu hovering over his shoulder. Nodding he reached over and hand handed Natsu the requested utensil.

"Thanks."

Natsu shot a sunny smile in Reedus' direction before hunkering down at the end of the table. Pulling out a sheet of paper he proceeded to scribble furiously, a look of intense concentration on his face. Curious as to what Natsu was working so hard on Reedus took a small peek.

His jaw dropped.

Natsu's plan apparently involved an inflatable pool, four gallons of molasses, and two goats.


	84. Reluctant Advice

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 84**

**Reluctant Advice**

For a moment Reedus could do nothing but stare at the page, completely overwhelmed.

"So what do you think?" Natsu asked proudly.

"Em...uh..." Reedus grappled for something positive to say but word seemed to escape him.

Apparently his silence was a tad too long because Natsu's face fell. He crumpled up his drawing then set the remains on fire.

"Ya it was kind of stupid wasn't it?" Natsu sighed and put his chin in his hands.

Normally Reedus didn't get involved in such things but Natsu looked so pitiful that he couldn't help himself.

"Well, I might have an idea..."


	85. Simply Resigned

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 85**

**Simply Resigned**

Natsu stared down at the piece of paper in his hand, then back at Reedus, then back at the paper.

The bold font read "12th Annual Fairy Tale Ball", underneath was a picture of a man and a woman dancing together.

"Really?" Natsu asked incredulously.

"I'm telling you every girl wants to be invited to a ball." Vijeeter had joined the conversation shortly after Reedus had first proposed his idea. "Girls are impressed by guys who dance."

Natsu looked down at the paper again, and Reedus could see the resignation behind his eyes.

"The things I do for that weirdo."


	86. Just Clarifying

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 86**

**Just Clarifying**

"Hey Luce," Natsu grinned cheerfully, trying to mask his nervousness.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy smiled back.

After a few moments of silence Lucy cleared her throat.

"Well, if that's all then I'm going to go back to my book."

"Oh ya, sure," Natsu scratched the back of his neck. "I was just wondering…are you going to the ball?"

Lucy nodded.

"I'm going. Are you?"

"For sure." Natsu stammered, praying his face wasn't red.

"Cool,"

Again there was silence.

"So you're going…and I'm going."

Lucy nodded slowly, a confused look on her face.

"So we're both going…" Natsu trailed off. "Okay bye."


	87. Tuxedo Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 87**

**Tuxedo Trouble**

Natsu glanced at the door, pulling nervously at his tie. Freed, Loki, and Virgo had managed to wrestle him into a tuxedo...again.

Natsu sighed.

Fortunately it wasn't as bad as what Freed had him wearing before. White shirt, black pants and jacket lined with gold trim, and a matching tie. It could have been worse, much, much worse. At least it looked normal enough this time.

Glancing around, Natsu caught sight of the masochistic maid hiding behind a pillar. Virgo shot him a stoic thumbs-up before poofing back to Stellar world.

Suddenly a squeal caught Natsu's attention.

"Lucy-chan you're here!"


	88. Fatalis Vitium

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 88**

**Fatalis Vitium**

Natsu saw struck dumb as he watched Lucy descend the stairs. Her hair was curled gently and pulled into a complicated twist. Clearly Cancer had done his job well.

Her dress was deep red that sparkled in the low light of the chandler.

'_It looks like fire,' _Natsu thought whimsically as he stared.

He was so wrapped up in watching the blonde that he didn't immediately notice she wasn't alone.

Another flash of red drew Natsu's attention and his jaw dropped slightly.

Sticking tightly to Lucy's side with a self-satisfied grin was the last person Natsu expected to see.

Flare.


	89. Little Possessive

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 89**

**Little Possessive**

"Natsu!"

Lucy bounced her way over, Flare flowing sedately behind her.

"Isn't this party great?"

"Um, ya," Natsu could only mumble, still shocked. "Why is Flare with you?"

Lucy blinked.

"We're allowed to invite whoever we want and Flare-chan said she wanted to come." Lucy's face twisted into a confused frown. "Is there something wrong with that?"

'B_esides the fact that she tried to kill you?'_Natsu thought grumpily but chose not to say anything.

Flare leaned over and whispered something in Lucy's ear, peeking slyly at Natsu through her thick red hair.

"Okay Flare-chan, let's go. See you later Natsu."


	90. Dragon's Treasure

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 90**

**Dragon's Treasure**

Natsu sulked in the corner, watching Lucy from across the dance floor. Every swing of her dress, every hair flip, every peal of laughter, was carefully stored away in Natsu's memory. He wished that he could talk to her, just walk over and ask/demand she dance with him.

Unfortunately every princess had her dragon and this particular dragon came in the form of a mildly psychotic red-haired mage.

Every time Natsu tried to get close Flare would find some new and inventive way to distract Lucy.

Had Natsu not been so furious he would have been impressed by her ingenuity.


	91. White Knight

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 91**

**White Knight**

"Hey Loki, I need your help."

Loki looked around, finally finding the dragon-slayer gesturing to him from the shadows.

"What do you want now?" Loki rolled his eyes but headed over anyways.

"I need you to distract Flare for me." Natsu whispered, casting a glance over in the woman's direction.

"What...why?" Loki glanced over where Natsu was looking, understating dawned and he smiled slyly. "Don't worry leave this to me."

Before Natsu could say another word Loki was already sauntering over to Lucy and Flare. Within moments the Stellar Spirit managed to wrangle the sputtering red-head onto the dance floor.


	92. Dance Partners

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 92**

**Dance Partners**

"Lucy!"

Natsu bounced over, a little extra energy in his step.

"Dance with me!"

He didn't even give to poor girl a chance to respond. In a blink they were on the dance floor with his hand on her hip and the other tightly clasping hers.

Lucy let out a small surprised squeal but after giving him a small glare, her expression relaxed and she began to sway along with him.

"So are you having fun?" Natsu asked, uncomfortable with her silence.

Lucy smiled beatifically.

"Tons. If there's one thing Fairy Tail knows how to do, it's throw a party."


	93. Last Words

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 93**

**Last Words**

Natsu couldn't help but smile as the music changed. For the first time in his life he thanked Makarov for the dance lessons that had been forced on all the Fairy Tail members as children.

They had been dancing for the last three songs and Natsu was in heaven.

With Lucy pressed so close he could see the different shades of gold in her hair, playing in the sparking light of the chandler. Her eyes looked like deep pools of chocolate, warm and inviting.

If he had his way this night would go on forever.

Nothing could possibly ruin it.


	94. Critical Error

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 94**

**Critical Error**

In the low light of the ballroom everything took on a soft hazy glow and suddenly a wave of courage rose up in Natsu's soul. He had to tell Lucy now.

This was the perfect moment that would never come again.

Carefully he drew them both to a halt just to the side of the dance floor, out of the way.

They stood silently for a moment. Despite Lucy's curious stare Natsu took a breath and...

"Ouch..."

A sudden knock from behind sent Natsu stumbling, causing him to trod on Lucy's foot.

Natsu whirled around furiously.

"Watch where you're going."


	95. Steps Back

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 95**

**Steps Back**

Twenty minutes later Natsu limped away, growling irritably. Stupid Gajeel. The idiot had ran into him and then proceeded to pick a fight. He had interrupted Natsu's special time with Lucy.

Glancing over his shoulder he caught sight of the lumbering jerk. A small petty part of him enjoyed watching the metal dragon-slayer get racked over the coals by Levy.

Remembering what he had been doing before the fight Natsu looked around hoping to catch sight of Lucy.

Ah, there she was.

Sitting at a table with a strange black haired man...laughing with him.

Oh no, oh no, no, no.


	96. Next Day

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 96**

**Next Day**

"This is fucking stupid." Natsu swore, taking another swig of his drink.

The other inhabitants of the table cast his varying sympathetic looks and Droy patted him on the back.

Standing by the bar were Lucy and Daisuke, stupid name for a guy by the way. The brunette was in the middle of telling a story it seemed. His arms waved animatedly and Lucy was laughing so hard she had to clutch the bar for support.

Natsu's own grip tightened and the glass in his hand creaked ominously.

If this went on much longer someone was going to be charcoal.


	97. Next Week

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 97**

**Next Week**

"I'm going to kill him," Natsu snarled under his breath, trying to force the couple apart by staring alone.

"You shouldn't let another guy move in on your territory like that." Gajeel pointed out.

The rest of the table turned and looked at him.

"It's the law of the jungle," Gajeel smiled ferociously, his sharp teeth glittering. "You like bunny-girl right? Prove it. Show that pretty boy just who she belongs to. You need to show the competition whose boss."

Natsu looked over at Gray, who shrugged, then at Laxus, who was nodding in agreement.

"What would a dragon do?"


	98. Time Bomb

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 98**

**Time Bomb**

Tick

Natsu watched helplessly as Daisuke and Lucy ate lunch together. Lucy got a bit of rice on her cheek and Natsu's hand itch with the urge to touch her face.

Daisuke reached out and wiped it away.

Tick

Lucy shyly handed Daisuke a warn notebook. He leafed through the pages, pointing every so often and laughing along with her.

Lucy had never let Natsu read her writing.

Tick

Daisuke's eyes trailed over to Natsu and for a moment their eyes met. Leaning over he caught Lucy by the elbow and whispered in her ear.

Lucy's cheeks flushed red.

Boom


	99. Half Truths

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 99**

**Half Truths**

"Get your hands off her."

Natsu didn't even realize he had moved until he was across the room and right in Daisuke's face. Taken completely by surprise Lucy stared mutely between the two.

Daisuke on the other hand frowned deeply but didn't move.

"What right do you have to tell me what to do?" He asked boldly, or stupidly depending on the perspective.

Natsu sputtered for a moment, searching for an answer that wasn't horribly incriminating.

"L-Lucy is my nakama. She's part of Fairy Tail." He finally barked. "I protect my nakama, so you should get out of here. Now."


	100. Death Wish

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 100**

**Death Wish**

Despite being faced with a fuming dragon-slayer Daisuke held his ground admirably.

"Lucy is perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Daisuke poked Natsu in the chest. "She's the one who invited me here. Not. You."

Each word was punctuated by a poke of the finger.

Seeing the literal smoke streaming out of Natsu's ears, Lucy moved to intervene but it was too late.

"You're in luck pretty boy," Natsu cracked his knuckles menacingly. "I'm going to give you one last chance to leave. If not we're going to play my favourite game. It's called 'Do humans bend that way?'"


	101. Show Time

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 101**

**Show Time**

"You stupid, bull-headed, arrogant, misogynistic..."

Lucy trailed off, too enraged to finish her rant.

The fight hadn't even lasted two minutes before Ezra had stepped in and put an end to it. Daisuke had managed to get in a few punches but had left with a black eye and a split lip.

Lucy had left with him, casting burning glares at Natsu as she did so.

When she had returned she proceeded to scream every insult she knew, and a few she invented, at the top of her lungs.

The rest of the guild sat back to enjoy the show.


	102. Daddy Issues

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 102**

**Daddy Issues**

"I'm allowed to have friends of my own."

Lucy's anger was winding down but the emotion that replaced it made Natsu's insides squirm.

"I don't belong to you. I don't belong to anyone. I am my own person and no one is going to tell me who I'm going to be friends with or how I'm going to live my life."

Drawing herself up to her full height, Lucy turned sharply on her heel and marched towards the guild's front door. As she went Natsu managed to catch one last muttered statement that nearly broke his heart.

"Never, ever again."


	103. Honest Truth

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 103**

**Honest Truth**

After searching the normal places, her apartment, her favourite bookstore, ect, Natsu finally found her perched on the river's ledge, watching the water surge below. Carefully he settled down beside her and the two sat in silence.

"I'm sorry." Natsu finally mumbled.

"I know you are." Lucy's word came out as more of a sigh then anything. "I just don't understand. Why did you get so upset at Daisuke-kun?"

Natsu contemplated coming up with some grandiose excuse. Something cool that involved loan sharks and a devious plot to steal Lucy's kidneys but eventually he decided that the truth was best.


	104. You Jealous?

**Disclaimer: **I claim no rights over any of the characters portrayed in this story. They belong to Hiro Mashima and I am merely borrowing them for a while. I promise to give them back.

**Chapter 104**

**You Jealous? **

"I may have been a little...well may I was a tiny bit..." Natsu hedged for a moment but finally blurted out the dreaded word. "Jealous."

Lucy's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Jealous?" she repeated, disbelievingly.

"Yes, jealous." Natsu couldn't help getting defensive. "I mean you've been hanging out with him non-stop for a month. I thought that you were going to start dating him and you wouldn't have time for me...I mean us...for Fairy Tail."

For a moment there was silence.

Natsu was more than a little insulted as Lucy's resolve finally broke and she dissolved into gales of laughter.


End file.
